


Тогда волк будет жить вместе с ягненком

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, ему могло повезти куда меньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тогда волк будет жить вместе с ягненком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [also shall dwell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841858) by [TrekFaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды PLIO rare pairings.  
> Беты: Седьмая Вода, Elvira_faery.

Скучая она девка, его Лоллис.

(Ему до сих пор трудно думать о чем-то как о своем. Наемнику принадлежит лишь его оружие да скудный заработок — однако Бронн больше не наемник.)

К тому же дурнушка. Но добрая; добрее, чем эта сука королева может мечтать; добрее, чем — как кажется Бронну — должна быть, прожив такую жизнь. Женитьбы у него никогда не было в планах, но Бронн решает, что, оставшись один, достиг бы куда меньшего.

Всегда могло быть и хуже, говорит он себе. Она могла быть толстухой. Или беременной.

***

Девчушка краснеет, запинается и отталкивает его, настаивая, что следует подождать до свадьбы. Раздосадованный, со вставшим членом, плотно прижатым роскошными брюками, Бронн объясняет, что у мужчин и женщин есть и другие способы познать друг друга; способы, что не повредят ее драгоценную девственность.

Как выясняется, она способная ученица. Возможно, нужен был лишь подходящий предмет. Или подходящий учитель.

***

Они обсуждают полнейшие глупости, гуляя под руку много часов кряду. Любой прохожий принял бы их за молодых влюбленных — и Бронн начинает задумываться, ошибочно ли.

Наконец, _наконец_ , ему выпадает случай послать Ланнистера нахуй и сказать тому засунуть свое предложение в задницу. По ощущениям это так же хорошо, как Бронн всегда и ожидал.

***

Плащ, что он накидывает Лоллис на плечи, ей же и принадлежит, но она, кажется, не против отступить от традиций: когда они произносят свои клятвы, ее глаза сияют, а щеки алеют румянцем.

Голубь недоварен, и половина гостей нещадно им травится. Высрать свои мозги, думает Бронн, вполне подходящее наказание дорогим гостям за каждый смешок, что он услышал, когда Лоллис наступила на свое платье и споткнулась на пути к алтарю.

***

Она беременеет после первой же ночи, как будто ее чрево в нетерпении ждало своего шанса и при первой же возможности им воспользовалось. За обедом Бронн сообщает теще и свояченице, что уже выбрал имена. Если будет девочка, то Шая; если мальчик, то Тирион.

Лицо Фалисы мрачнеет, сравниваясь по цвету с бараниной, и рано утром она уезжает в Королевскую Гавань. Бронн не против: ему же достанется больше баранины.

***

Жаль, он не сможет увидеть лицо этой пизды, когда она об этом услышит. Отчасти он надеется, что настоящий Тирион, где бы он ни был, тоже узнает. Бронн думает, что Тирион сочтет это забавным, и чувствует легкое сожаление.

Тело Лоллис, теплое и мягкое, извивается под его руками и языком.

Бронн сделает это снова. Он сделает это миллион раз — и не почувствует ничего, кроме ее головы на плече.

***

Кровь Бальмана. Щека Фалисы. Волосы Лоллис.

Они греют его руку.

***

На похоронах своей матери Лоллис всхлипывает — глубокие, судорожные рыдания сотрясают все ее тело. Той ночью она приводит Бронна к брачному ложу родителей и прыгает на его члене, вбивая в мягкие перины. Он называет ее своей дамой, своей леди Стокворт, и она кончает с придушенным криком.

***

Его первенец приходит в мир с гримасой на лице, как будто уже знает, какой это кусок дерьма, и гневается на богов, что его сюда выкинули.

Бронн называет его Тирионом, и он никогда не любил никого так всецело.

***

Ум и красота — еще далеко не все. Но, по мере того как Бронн кружит Лоллис по пустому банкетному залу, морщась каждый раз, когда она наступает ему на пальцы ног, ему кажется, что в этом тусклом свете она почти красива. 


End file.
